1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic display control apparatus and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus comprising a graphical drawing function for graphically drawing a geometrical graphic form is known. For example, in a functional pocket calculator which comprises: a variety of functions such as calculating functions such as equation calculation, matrix calculation and complex calculation; a financial calculating function, or a statistic function, there is known a functional pocket calculator comprising the above described graphical drawing functions (hereinafter, referred to as a “functional pocket calculator”). This functional pocket calculator is capable of graphically displaying a calculation result of a variety of technical calculations utilizing a calculating function or displaying a graphical formula by inputting the graphical formula and drawing a graph. Therefore, in an educational scene, the functional pocket calculator of such type is, widely utilized in order to study a relationship between character data such as a formula and a graph or a graphic form.
In the functional pocket calculator as described above, there is known a functional pocket calculator comprising a function which manually inputs a general shape of a graph targeted to be displayed, by means of an input pen or the like and a coordinate on the graph is input, thereby specifying a graphical formula and displaying a precise graph based on the graphical formula.
However, in a conventional functional pocket calculator, in order to input a functional formula or a graphical formula, thereby producing a graph or in order to display a graphical formula or graphic form from a graphic display, there has been a need for a series of operations which are different from each other according to their purposes. Therefore, in order to learn or analyze a relationship between character data such as a formula and a graph or a graphic form by using the conventional functional pocket calculator, there has been a need to make a series of respective operations, and at the same time, there has been a need to properly understand an operation of the functional pocket calculator.
In addition, in a conventional graphical display device, it is general that a primary interest is placed on association of a functional formula and a graph. However, in mathematical learning or the like, for example, it is often that arithmetical operation of a functional formula as well as a mere graphical display is carried out. In a conventional graphical function pocket calculator, because a primary interest of development is placed on deriving of a functional formula based on a graph or drawing a graph based on the functional formula, it is difficult to consider that use of such calculator is always suitable in a scene of learning a change of a formula or the like.